(1) Field of invention
This invention relates to articles of manufacture specifically means by which automobile alternators of a certain type may be converted or rebuilt to improve their reliability and the method of effecting the conversion. These types of generators are known in the automotive generator repair industry as Ford's IAR (Integral Alternator/Regulator) style of generator and will be referred to below as old style alternators.
(2) Background Information
Automobile alternators, referred to below as alternators or generators, such as those found on the following Ford Motor Co. automobile products: 1985-90 Crown Victoria, Escort, Mustang, Tempo, Thunderbird; 1986-90 Taurus Lincoln Mercury: 1885-87 Lynx; 1985-90 Continental, Couger, Grand Marquis, Mark VII; 1986-90 Sable; 1987-89 Tracer Light Trucks: 1985-90 Bronco, Econoline, all of which have an internally affixed rectifier which is generally configured as per Original Equipment Manufacturer no.: E6DZ-10304A GY-1360, often fail due to poor connection at the generator-to-wiring harness connector or service connection. Typically 3 wires, terminating in bayonet connectors, of the wire harness are grouped together into a multiple bayonet connector housing which is used to connect the wires to the rectifier. This poor connection which may be caused by normal wear and tear produces heat in excess of what can be handled by either or both the generator and wiring harness; often resulting in burn out of the rectifier which is built into the generator and is immediately connected to the points at which the wiring harness connects to the generator. If the generator and/or the wiring harness is rebuilt or replaced there is a significant risk that the poor connection problem will not be solved and damage to the new generator may result in a repeat repair. Until the high resistance at the point of connection between the wiring harness and the rectifier on the generator is corrected, excessive heat will continue to be produced at that point, risking repeat damage. Hereafter the point at which the wiring harness terminates in a connector which connects to the rectifier on the generator will be referred to as wire harness terminal, and the point on the rectifier to which the wire harness terminal is connected will be referred to as the rectifier terminal. The point at which the rectifier is connected to the field windings of the stator will be called the field terminals.
There exists a significant market for means to effect an efficacious repair of old style rectifier damaged generators.